fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Interval 03 - Escape
Interval 03 - Escape, known in the Achievements Guide as Interval 03 - Influence is the third interval of F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn. This interval occurs as Foxtrot 813 follows hallucinations of Paxton Fettel, while battling other Replica Forces who consider him a traitor. Walkthrough A Desperate Escape, part 2 This is the same level of the last interval, check the Interval 02 - Contact for the earlier part of the mission. After the elevator crashed, you see Fettel and he tells you to get up, despite your appearance, your armor should now be depleted. Now comes the real tricky part. You have the Slow-Mo and you can use it until the end of the game. The game now gives you fewer window of opportunity to refill the Slow-Mo bar, so you will be forced to use it with caution, or not using it at all. Replica Forces will now be looking for you, to make the matters worse, your weapons are all gone and you have no health pack. Great, isn't it? Use your fists or kick to break the glass to continue, you will see the flashlight coming from the enemy, and you will near something about snipers, in fact there are 2 snipers in this mission, for your own safety, they will have to be put down. But before that, you will see gaps on the floor, and the Replica Soldiers with pistol are below, try not to get hurt and ambush one of them. Get the pistol and be ready, they will suddenly know where you are and they will go after you. Now, the only thing you can do is to wait at corner, listen for footsteps and use Slow-Mo to finish the enemy before they finish you, anything else will get you killed. Don't go for the supplies just yet, kill anyone that rushing to your location first, get the medical injectors if you are hurt, because there is no Armor vest in this ENTIRE interval. After you reach the area with AT-L4 Proximity Mines and more ammo for assault rifle, sit tight, more Soldiers are on their way to get you. Find cover and take them out first. Now, this is very, very important for Hard mode challengers, to your right should be the construction site that expose to enemy snipers, you will see the red laser emits from the Sniper rifle. Take this guy out now will have a chance to net you a free Sniper rifle. Now, this is not fully test yet, but in my three playthroughs, this Replica Sniper will drop his weapon to the lower area everytime, getting this gun will make life a lot easier for you later. The rifle might not drop to the lower section or drop to unreachable areas, but I still recommended you go for this early sniper rifle, you are not supposed to get this gun at this point, but a little exploitation is not bad. I don't think this Sniper will shoot at you, because he just looking at me while I killed him with pistol, but if he does, its an instant kill for you, so take him out quickly, and with Slow-Mo. After you approach the end of this floor, three more Replica Soldiers will come, there will be no cover for you here, so pull back and burst fire you assault rifle. That will give you better accuracy at medium range, heal up if you are badly hurt, the worst is yet to come. Drop down and enter the lower area, this is one of the most dangerous section in the entire game, there is a sniper overlooking the front, this one is determent to kill you as he will shoot on sight, killing him will not drop Sniper rifle though, so if you miss the first Sniper, you will not be able to get his weapon. Which will be even more exciting later. There are three Replica Soldiers from above, who may shoot you from above or drop down. There is another one who will appear from where you came, so plant a Proximity Mine to deny his dirty ambush. The biggest problem is the sniper, pistol or assault rifle will both work but this one Sniper is dead-on, if you take too long you die, if you ignore him and try to run you will also die. So only attack when you are ready, that means you need to know where his is first, and you better fire in bursts that he will not be able to retaliate. Once the sniper is history, get the supplies, especially Medkits. You will need them. Time for a piece of Armor Now get down to the construction complex, you can claim your prize if you kill the first Sniper at the last part, an early sniper rifle! You should have 18 rounds, if you make these shots count, this gun can do a lot of damage and save you from the world of death and destruction. Now if you wish to keep reading while playing the game, pause the game now. Here you will face a lot of Heavy Armor. There are two ways to pass this section kill them all or evade, if you evade them all, you will get the achievement "A-maze-ing" (or something like that), which is impossible on Hard, you can try but I am 90% certain that you will fail a crap-loads of time and you will eventually give up (or even rage quit) The reason why this not possible is that the damage output for their Hammerhead is over the roof for you, 56 damage per shot, that means two hits you die. And they will appear at where you need to go, so no escape. Be careful even if you want to kill them, they can absorb a lot of hits from the assault rifle before going down, you can try to use the Proximity Mine to make the odds a little better for you, but there is a risk that you blow yourself, and they get close to you with quite a speed. It will take you two mines and a few assault rifle bullets to kill one Heavy Armor. The best answer to this problem is to score headshot from the sniper rifle, shoot and take cover, three times you can kill one. The first two Heavy Armor can be killed this way, pick the Hammerhead up, the Hammerhead is potent enough to kill the Heavy Armor. No need to expand all the sniper rifle bullets here. If you are caught by surprise by them, use Slow-Mo and fire the Hammerhead as fast as you can, and aim for the head. It will take about 14 to 18 slugs to finish a Heavy Armor, if you do this in Slow-Mo, chances are you will kill before they even do any damage to you. Pick up grenades, mines and a Medkit, the third Heavy Armor will arrive, kill him and continue, use frags, use mine as he will come to you, let the explosives take care of him if you wish. Don't be too aggressive here because its bad news if your Slow-Mo runs out and the area is not clear, a full bar of Slow-Mo will give you the maximum advantage, and your only advantage you got over these heavily armored dudes. The fourth one will be at the corridor where you need to crouch through, you might kill him before you kill the third one, as long as you still alive, the order doesn't matter much here, does it? Continue to explore this maze-like area, this place is free of enemy for now, after you crouch through, to the left there will be one more supply crate, get an extra Medkit and mine. Drop down and you will soon be faced with the fifth Heavy Armor, which will appear behind you. Its possible to get to the cover, use Shock grenade and lay waste on him. The sixth one will appear in the next area, who will break out from the wooden wall. If you still have frag grenade, you can use it as soon as he come out, the N6A3 is capable of stunning him for about 2 seconds if direct hits are scored, time to hit and run, shoot him until he recovers, run away and repeat the same trick again, he will not stand a chance. After you kill him, you job is done. So the really nightmarish part is the first four Heavy Armor, who you will fight at close proximity, the rest are not hard if you know what to do. If you want to get the "A-maze-ing" achievement, I strongly recommended you try this on Easy, no Armor to back you up is really a problem. There will be a segment specialized at getting the achievement. High Tension Go to the half-collapsed building, and you will drop down to the office (well, what's left of it) You first land on a table, now careful where you tread, one wrong move can spell doom for your character. The first jump is the most difficult be cause you might die on impact. The way I do is to look at the sofa, you can land there but you will take about 80 fall damage, or the same area, try to glide down, rather then "fall" down to the sofa, the "wall" on your side is not exactly 90 degree, thus not vertical, so you can "glide" down from it, jumping down means death. Go right, to the point you see a long fall down, wait until the debris are fallen, you take a glide and Fettel will help you to land without getting hurt. Grab the Medkit and be ready for another fall, this time avoid getting drop to the gap with fire, you die if you land on the wrong location. remember to glide rather than using jump, now glide through this gap, Fettel will help you land again. This time, go left, and you should see a TV, use the desks to get to it, turn it on and waiting it to drop to the ground, and here you go, the "Miniature Replica Soldier!" achievement, probably the easiest one to get in the game, so go for it if you have not unlock it yet. Go to the bottom level, where Fettel will contact you again, then go to the hole, drop in, mission complete. We can be more than just A-MAZE-ING The title is a double reference, to the achievement name and the lyrics from the Westlife song, "Amazing". Just my personal opinion, the band is amazing. Anyways, back to the walkthrough. thinking the level is over? Well it is, but there is something else for you. the guide for the "A-maze-ing" achievement. First things first, you cannot kill Heavy Armor in this section until the "High Tension" segment. You can, however, try to use explosives to stun them, buying you more time to run. The first 4 Heavy Armor is your major issue, no matter what method you use, getting hit from their Hammerhead is unavoidable. That's why doing this on hard is not possible, without Armor, you die in two hits. On easy, each slug drain 15 health points, that makes the challenge much easier. This run is based on Normal, but since the Heavy Armor encounter is quite ramdom, they appear at different point at everytime. Thus you may need a few retries, because they will box you in sometimes and you have to kill them, which will not net you any achievement. Right after you drop down, you hear that Heavy Armor is deployed, the first two will appear and broke the wooden wall, the first two are the trickiest to avoid, they will box you in in a very short time. If you need more time, plant a AT-L4 Proximity Mine, this will stun the Heavy Armor, but don't abuse this tactic or you fail the challenge. You goal is to reach the supply crate with Medkit and 2 Mines, use the maze to circle around the Heavy Armor, after you get past the first two, keep going because the third and fourth will look for you, again, same trick, use the terrain to circle around them, if they are breaking the walls, that's your oppotunity to move because he will be slow to react your movement while he do that. After you drop the lower level, you are pretty much home free. Because the rest two Heavy Armor are easy to avoid, just run past them, use Slow-Mo (if you know what to do, this entire run is possible without it) to move even faster, sprint to the helf-collapsed building, jump through the window, hitting the home run, and challenge completed. Category:Walkthroughs Category:F.E.A.R. 2 walkthroughs Category:Intervals Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Intervals